Ronnak
Ronnak is a mutated Toa of Air, now currently residing on Spherus Magna. Biography Early Life Ronnak and his team were first created as a pre-toa Hagah group. Originally supposed to gaurd Destral, Toa Helryx revealled her existance to them, telling them to gaurd a small island just south of Zakaz. Following a journey to the island, he was aquanited with his new team: Naromashi, toa of water; Hillin, Toa of Earth; Josmarak, Toa of Iron; Mordnad, Toa of Ice; and Vorskrad, Toa of Stone. The group was sligtly succesful in defending the island from numerous threats to the small industral settlement working there. However, as time went on, they began to resent their task. The group fought constantly over little details after hearing of Vorskrad being accused of murder. The matoran there were fearful of their wrath if they angered them. However, Naromashi was quick to resolve the peace. Mutation The matoran on the island soon recieved an outrageous order concerning them to bring hundereds of loads of knives and shields customly made for Rahkshi. Angered, the toa team refused the offer, provoking Teridax to send Mutran to the island. Mutran arrived and tried to negotiate with them, but failed. Now in a rage, Mutran realeased 10,000 visorak over the island, content to mutate them into expirements. As the battle raged on, Ronnak watched his sister die with spikes impaled into her, and Josmarak melt into plasma. Angered and hurt, the four brothers forced Mutarn into a testing facitilty. While Mordnad fell to gravity, Mutran was surrounded and disarmed. Using his shapeshifting powers, Mutran flew into the wall and blew up a vial of replicated engergized proterdermis. The three quickly fell unconcious. Awakening, Ronnak found his armor had changed from green and black to red and green. His weapon was energized to the point of explosion. He quickly discovered that his air powers had been weakend, and replaced by light. Aquiring a sniper rifle from the wall, he was attached by a Nui-Rama he later learned was Vorskrad. Killing it, he found that Hillin had become a full toa of shadow. As light and shadow clashed, Hillin spared his life by flying out on his new wings. Unable to cope with his new form, Ronnak abandoned the settlement to the visorak. War With Hillin Hillin and Ronnak fought constantly over the next 1,000 years The two were never able to conquer the other, Ronnak even alligning himself with the Krahka at one point. It was during one of these battles Ronnak lost his new light staff and instead aquired two new blades from a hidden armory. When Mata Nui killed Teridax, the two beings fled north the Black Spikes. However, Hillin was unable to muster an army to fight Ronnak, and Ronnak went into hiding. A Ruined World: The Disapearances Coming soon (to Youtube) Abilities, Tools, and Traits As a Toa of Air, Ronnak was always reckless and outgoing. He loved the talk with others, but resented those who were afraid of him. He always tried to create a positive atmosphere with himself, wanting to be more liked than anything. Following his re-assignment, he was fiven an energy crossbow and a shield. The shiled was later enscribed with his crest. After the mutation, Ronnak became more wise but distant to society. He lost the outgoingness and instead became introverted. After going into hiding, he found two long blades he decided to use. Category:Characters Category:User:DronesFoul